


There's One You

by Queen_Bean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Doesn't Die, Alexandria - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Carl Grimes, Carnid, Caryl, Comfort Reading, Crazy Lucille, Daryl Dixon & Glenn Rhee Friendship, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Enid - Freeform, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Glaggie - Freeform, Glaggie Pregnancy, Gleggie - Freeform, Glenn Is Daddy, Glenn Rhee - Freeform, Glenn Rhee Lives, Glenn Rhee/Maggie Rhee - Freeform, Glenn doesn't die, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Jesus is Paul Monroe, Judith grimes - Freeform, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lucille - Freeform, Lucille the Vampire Bat, Maggie Rhee - Freeform, Many chapters, Michonne - Freeform, Must Read, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan - Freeform, Negan's A Asshole But You Love Him, OTP Feels, Pixie Cut Maggie, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Daryl Dixon, Random Tags, Read, Richonne - Freeform, Romance, The Hilltop, The Walking Dead (TV) - Freeform, There's One You, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, To Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Welcome to-I have too many fucking tags, Worth Re-Reading, You Have Been Warned, bethyl, otp, rick grimes - Freeform, romantic, the kingdom - Freeform, the saviors - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd, you need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bean/pseuds/Queen_Bean
Summary: Glenn wasn’t one of Negan’s victims on that hot, humid night in Virginia. Abraham Ford was the only man that was bludgeoned to death by that damned, barbed wire bat known as Lucille. Beat to a pulp to the point that his head or face wasn’t even recognizable by Sasha. Negan walked away with one more death under his belt, the group walked away with complete and utter hatred towards the man who had killed their friend, a member of their family. Now it was time to get revenge, now it was time to kill off this group that now owned them. It was time to avenge the man who had saved them more than once before. Without Maggie,  it will be difficult to do much anything, she is a valued fighter after all and with her condition Glenn won’t leave her side. Another valued fighter. How will this war end? Negan’s head on a stake or the death of everyone they’ve come to know as family?





	1. The Night's The Hardest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there Glaggie/Walking Dead fans! Welcome to the first chapter of my new fanfiction called "There's One You". This will be about Glenn and Maggie, and what I believe would have happened if Negan had only killed Abraham. I'm also changing things to fit Glenn in there, so it basically will not be following the TV show other than the basic events. This will be angsty but should end happily, key-word should. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this! I'm gonna enjoy writing it. Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos, your feedback is always appreciated.

The night was always the hardest for her, it didn’t use to be, but now after everything that had recently happened, it definitely was. Maggie Rhee shot up in the darkroom, coated with a layer of cool sweat, breathing heavily. The familiar snoring beside her reassured her, making his presence well known, his alive presence anyway. She had had these nightmares about Glenn dying alongside Abraham since the night that Abraham’s skull was bashed in. It always ended with him looking directly at her, the best he could, and stuttering out that he loved her. Then his body would collapse and Negan would continue to beat him to a pulp.

She shivered a bit, realizing how cold she really was, wiping her eyes as relieved tears slipped down her cheeks like two rivers. Maggie glances around the dark room, seeing the moonlight creeping across the floor on the other side of the bed. She was beginning to make out what the different objects were, the dresser across the room beside the bathroom door. She slowly began to turn, tenderly moving her legs off of the bed. Glenn had always been a light sleeper, the slightest movement or sound making him wake, sometimes she was lucky enough to get into the bathroom without him noticing, other times not so much. Tonight wasn’t one of her lucky nights because she heard the snoring stop.  


“Maggie?” Glenn’s voice questioned sleepily. She felt the mattress beneath her move as he sat up.

She felt her breath grow more erratic along with her crying, usually, she was better at holding it in. Again, not one of her lucky nights. “Mags…? Is it the baby? Another nightmare?” he pawed around until he found her, resting his hand on her shoulder. She took in a shaky breath, the tears continuing to fall, reaching up to wipe them away. “It’s nothing, go back to sleep..” she breathes out.

That was an automatic signal for Glenn, his other hand reached over and switched the lamp that sat beside the bed on. He stayed silent, scooting over to where she was and wraps an arm around her. Maggie turned her head, letting her hide her face on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso. He knew at this point that it was a nightmare, she usually had them three to four times a week. She always tried to handle it on her own, and it seemed that the more she did that the worse it got. He leans down and kisses her head, his other hand lightly rubbing her back. He breathed out, looking across the room into the closet. “Was it Beth, Hershel, or me this time..?” He asks softly.

“You,” she responds in tears.

Glenn knew the worse of these nightmares seemed to always contain Negan killing him. Sometimes he figured it was because he was the only person left in her life that was close to her like this, other times he figured it was because he was her husband. Of course, he would probably never know. He could feel how cold she was, realizing she was drenched in sweat.

“How about I start up a hot bath?” he suggests softly, he continues to rub her back lightly as he adds “I’ll go downstairs and make you a cup of Peppermint Tea, and I’ll change the sheets for you, do a load of laundry tomorrow, cancel my run and stay home with you..?”

Maggie sniffles, sitting up as she shook her head, she had managed to stop crying but there was no doubt that she was still upset. “You can’t miss that run tomorrow...they need you.”

“Fine, but I’ll go start up a bath, get you some tea, and do the sheets.” he smiles softly, trying to be as comforting as possible. The only response he got was a slow nod, feeling her lean on him and rest her head on his shoulder “I don’t deserve you…” she murmurs quietly.

“Pretty sure you’ve got that backward,” he responds, half teasing as he glances at the digital clock that sat on her nightstand.

In fuzzy red letters, it read 12:22 AM, which would mean they would have plenty of time to go back to bed before having to get up. He glances back to her and kisses her forehead, moving her hair out of her eyes. Maggie sat up and let go of him “No, I don’t.” she states, pecking him on the lips as she stood up. Glenn sighs, running his fingers through his hair and eyeing her, deciding not to argue though it killed him for her to think that way.

Maggie dug through her drawers, trying to find something to wear. She heard some movement somewhere in the room, knowing it was only her husband and heard him go into the bathroom. She felt bad for putting Glenn through all of this at such a late hour, wishing he would have just stayed asleep. She heard the water start up in the other room and glances towards the bathroom, seeing Glenn bent over the tub, feeling the water. She looked back in the drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and some underwear along with a pair of black Nike shorts. She turned and headed into the bathroom.

Glenn adjusted the water and felt it again, before standing up and looking at Maggie “I’ll be up with your tea in a couple minutes.” he smiled a reassuring smile. Maggie eyed him, smiling back weakly as she states “You don’t have to, you should go back to bed…” she says softly, grappling onto his hand. He shook his head, giving her hand a small squeeze and says “I want to help you wind down Mags.” He lets go of her hand and heads out of the room, heading downstairs.

Maggie sighs, slipping the shirt that clung to her skin up and off. She stripped down and then climbed into the tub, the water is hot but just enough that it didn’t burn. She sat there, watching the water fill the tub before shutting it off and pulling her legs to her chest. Her thoughts then took over. ‘C’mon Maggie, you’ve been through hell and back. You can get through this, you have to! For Glenn, and for the baby. These nightmares can’t haunt you like this anymore.’ her thoughts were interrupted by Glenn’s voice.

“Can I come in Mags?” he asks, knocking on the door frame and waiting for a response of some sort.

Maggie opened her eyes and lifted her head, responding quickly “Yeah, come in.” she says, looking over at the door as he stepped in and set a mug of hot, peppermint tea on the ledge. “You don’t have to ask to come in.” She glances up at him before adding “I promise I’m gonna get these nightmares to stop one way or another...I’m gonna look into it. And before you try to say it’s fine and all of that because it’s not…” she reaches for the mug and thanks him softly, beginning to drink it. Glenn sits down beside the tub, thinking for a moment.

“I’ll help you figure it out,” He responds “Although my sister went through something similar when she was in the early stages of her pregnancy. Except her nightmares were about her ex-boyfriend cheating on her.” he chuckles softly.

Maggie nods thoughtfully, before lying down in the water, disappearing beneath the water slowly. She then came back up and states “Maybe it’s just the pregnancy then…” She suggests. Glenn nodded this time “Maybe..”

Maggie then began to wash her hair. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to put some clean sheets on the bed, alright?” Maggie glances at him and smiles, responding “Alright.”

Glenn disappeared out of the bathroom, leaving Maggie to bathe. He headed out of the bathroom, frowning slightly. He wished he could find a way to help her, but knew how stubborn Maggie was when it came to her own thoughts. He opened the closet at the end of the hall, pulling out light purple sheets, before closing the cabinet and heading back into the bedroom. He stepped over to their king-sized bed and stripped the quilt and sheets off the mattress, then the pillowcases off their pillows. He rarely ever had to change sheets until recently after Maggie started having these nightmares, after Abraham's violent death. Glenn heard stirring in the water and glanced back, eyeing Maggie as she stepped out of the tub.

She was lean from years of hard work, practically skin, and bones, but she was beautiful. Maggie looked towards him, not being able to contain the soft grin that formed on her lips. “I see you lookin’ at me,” she states with a laugh. Glenn let his eyes wander up and down her body for a moment before responding “Huh, not subtle enough?” he smiles back, watching her dry off with a white towel. “Not even the slightest,” she replies, tugging on underwear and a black t-shirt. She then came into the bedroom and wrapped her arms around him from behind, mumbling “Wake me up before you leave tomorrow...alright?” she says softly.

Glenn glances back at her, his smile growing even a little more as he replies “I won’t make any promises.”

Maggie lightly punched his shoulder as she responds “You better, or I might just set an alarm on this here clock to wake me up.” she chuckles, kissing his shoulder before letting go. She helps him dress the bed and climbs into her side, adjusting the pillows to her liking as she lies back. Glenn tugged his jeans down and slipped into the bed with her, laying his head on a single pillow. He shuts the light off and wraps an arm around Maggie, holding her close. “I love you..” he states, damp hair brushing across his chin as he plants a kiss on her head.

“I love you too.” She responds, planting a kiss on his collarbone and cuddling with him. She fell asleep not even five minutes later.

Glenn lies there awake for a while before knowing that she was okay for sure and that she was asleep for sure. Then he reached over, opening his nightstand and pulling out a pill bottle labeled  _ Avinol _ . He popped one into his mouth and dry swallowed it, relaxing against her. He then shut his eyes, the medicine kicking in not much longer. He was fast asleep.  



	2. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn leaves for his run with Carl and Daryl, leaving Maggie. An unexpected visitor arrives not long after and gives Alexandria a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted to end it at a cliffhanger. I also wanted to head to bed at a semi-decent hour because I start back with school tomorrow! It took me a while to write this chapter because I wanted to perfect it! Anyways, don’t forget to leave a comment and a kudos, your feedback is always appreciated!

Glenn breathed in the cool, September air as he walked down the street that belonged to Alexandria. His eyes darted across the overcast sky, it looked almost as if someone had taken a gray blanket and set it over the world to block any chance of sunlight peaking through. The occasional trees had leaves of red, orange, yellow, and green, falling from the limbs and clustering among the grass that was turning a pale green. He was glad he had lived to see another Autumn, it was his favorite season of the year after all, having the perfect temperature that wasn’t too hot, nor cold. Not to mention the colors that formed during this time of the year, he had always appreciated it.

Glenn turned his attention towards the white, 2003 Honda Accord that sat in front of the gate, and as he turned the corner, his eyes shifted to the two figures that stood beside it. He recognized one from afar being none other than Daryl Dixon, but the second one wasn’t familiar until he had gotten closer. It was Carl Grimes, damn he had really grown over the years. It was only yesterday it seemed like that he was a little kid running around.

Carl didn’t even have to look back to know that Glenn was walking towards the car, smirking as he called out “You’re late.”

Glenn responds simply “I know,” he couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, opening the passenger door of the car, shrugging his bag off of his shoulder and setting it on the floor in front of the seat. It was funny to him, the kid had one eye and he still had better senses than most of the people here.

“What was it this time? Maggie on ya?” he teases, in which Glenn had the perfect comeback for; “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Glenn stood back up and shut the passenger door, coming around to where he was on the drivers side. Carl let out a deep laugh, adjusting his hat.

Daryl pulled the cigarette from his chapped lips as he asks “How is she by the way?” he glances over to Glenn. “Ya know, bein’ pregnant and all that.”

“She’s fine.” Glenn white lies, knowing Daryl was referring to her physical state and not her mental for the most part.

Daryl nods slightly, turning and opening the driver's door and climbs in “We better get goin’ if we want to be back by supper.” he states.

Glenn turned and passed Carl, squeezing his shoulder as he moved around the car and climbed into the passenger side. He pulled the door shut and glances over to Daryl “Where are we going?” he asks curiously.

“The Hilltop told us about a little town, not far from here. I decided we’d check it out, see what we could find…” Daryl replies, starting up the car and glancing back at Carl who sat in the center seat in the back. He drove forward out the gate, and continued along. Glenn nodded slightly and rested his hands on his thighs, thoughts drifting back to Maggie for a moment. The car was silent for a while, before Carl finally broke it.

“Has my dad said anything to you guys about The Savior situation…?” he spoke a bit quietly, as if someone were to hear him that wasn’t supposed to.

“We’ve got some plans surfacin’” Daryl responds, keeping his eyes on the road.

\-----------

Maggie eyed the crisp, white envelope that she held in her hand, her name scribbled in Glenn’s hand writing across the front of it in black ink. She just stared at it, an expression between a smile and a blank stare playing on her face. He hadn’t woken her before leaving, which didn’t shock her in any sort of way. Her fingers gently peeled the envelope open and tugged out a sheet of printer paper that had a handwritten note, once again in Glenn’s handwriting. The smile took over, forming on her soft lips as she set the envelope to the side. She unfolds it and begins to read what he’s written.

_Maggie,_

_I couldn’t wake you, you looked too peaceful, and after last nights events I knew you could use the extra sleep. I’ve left you breakfast in the microwave, scrambled eggs and some bacon, along with your meds and a cup of coffee. Have a good day and I’ll see you at dinner tonight._

_I love you._   
_Glenn._

Maggie smiles, eyeing the note for a moment before folding it back up carefully before pulling open her nightstand drawer, sticking it inside. She was truly lucky to have found such a sweet man, he simply was perfect. He was going to be an amazing father, he was an amazing husband already.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the heavy knock sounding through the silent house.

Maggie looked up slightly, standing up and grabbing a pair of crumpled up jeans off of the floor, stepping into them. She pulled them up her pale thighs, having to pull a bit harder on them as she headed out of the bedroom. She struggled getting them to her hips but finally succeeded, buttoning the bronze colored button.

As she started down the stairs, the person at the door rang the doorbell twice and banged on the door again, then rattled the doorknob.

“I’m comin’!” Maggie shouts, a bit annoyed by how impatient the person was. When she reached the door she didn’t bother with the peak-hole, unlocking it and opening it.

On the other side was not a friendly, nor familiar face. By the looks of him, he was probably a savior, which made her blood boil. Her expression went from annoyed to anger. He was probably at least a foot taller than her, dirty blonde hair dusting his forehead.

“How many people are in your house currently?” He questioned demandingly.

“Just me.” Maggie responded, teeth gritting after that, but her expression was then calm and remained so.

“Evacuate and go to the gate.” He snaps at her, taking her by the wrist and pulling on her.

Maggie resisted, taking a step backward as she says simply “I need to change into something more appropriate.” She wore a white t-shirt, no bra, jeans, and no shoes.

“Not happening.” He responded gruffly, pulling on her again, this time being even rougher. Managing to yank her out of the house and push her away carelessly.

Maggie stumbled, the railing to the house catching her, she grit her teeth even harder. Her fists grew white as she balled them up at her sides. She heard the man on the porch yell “Move in!” And men headed into the house.

She headed down the steps, breathing out, it wasn’t like they had much of importance anymore. The saviors had already come once since Abraham’s death, and had taken everything. Anything with any sort of value had been gone, half of it anyway. With the saviors being back, they were sure to have a supply problem after this.

Maggie crossed her arms across her chest and walked down the street towards where she was told to go. She didn’t like listening to them but knew the risks of rebelling and didn’t want anyone to get hurt. She knew about Rick’s plan, about how he was planning to eventually go to war with Negan and the Saviors. She supported it, even wanted to fight in it when it came time.

She continued forward, eyes turning to daggers as she caught sight of him. His eyes settled right back towards her.

“Well I’ll be damned, if it isn’t the sick ol’ girl from the night I made my example. You feeling any better sweetheart?” His grin was sickening, making her stomach churn. She froze, several feet away from him, stuck beside Rick and near most of Alexandria’s residents.

It was none other than Negan himself, and that damned bat sat on his shoulder, his hand grasped around the handle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of “There’s One You”. Don’t forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you haven’t already, your feedback is appreciated always!


	3. Wives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to leave some feedback, it's always appreciated.

Glenn stared out the window that was fogging up from the cool outside versus the heat inside of the car, eyes caught on the trees blurring by as the car zoomed down the cleared street. They were ten minutes away from their location, give or take. The car was silent, minus the occasional sigh or heavy breath from someone. Glenn decided to try to make the car less tense, speaking up.

“I didn’t recognize Carl when I was walking up to the car, believe it or not.” he smiles slightly, glancing back “I keep expecting to see the kid from the Farm.” he admits with a slight shrug, before adding finally “Then I remember how much you’ve grown from that kid.” 

Carl eyed Glenn for a moment, before responding “Sometimes I expect to see that kid in the mirror, then I remember I’m not that kid anymore.” he chuckles deeply, tugging his hat down.

Daryl interjected with a smirk growing on his lips “You used to give your momma so much trouble.” he couldn’t help but chuckle as he added, “She’d be hollerin’ for ya and you wouldn’t be able to hear it because of how far you was from her.”

Carl’s lips cracked into a smile as he added “Hell, I remember that all too well...She’d be so angry for all of ten seconds, then she felt bad. I always knew what I was doing, hated seeing her upset like that though.” Carl added thoughtfully, the smile disappearing for a moment as he thought about his mother.

Glenn sighs, running his fingers through his hair, which was damp from showering that morning. Daryl then spoke “Remember our supper the night Carl was shot?” he glanced over at Glenn “I don’t know about you, but to this day, that was the damn best meal I ever ate. Even to this day...I hadn’t eaten real food like that since everythin’ had started.”

“The Greene family definitely had some of the best cooks, it didn’t get more southern than that…” Glenn smiles, thoughts drifting to when he first met Maggie. His smile grew at the thought, realizing that Carl getting shot was one of the best things that had ever happened in his life. It had lead to him finding the only woman he would ever love.

“I miss Beth.,” Carl admits, tugging his hat off and setting it on the seat beside him. “She always knew how to brighten up my day, she was so sweet and caring.”

“Pretty sure we all miss her,” Daryl states, his face cold and hard, lips in a thin straight line. His eyes had lost all joy, looking emotionally upset. 

Glenn knew how Daryl had felt about Beth, he never did talk about anything that happened between them after she died. “Yeah. Maggie talks about her all the time...around me anyway. We all miss her.” He confirms, feeling the car take a turn.

“Welcome to Turnsville.” Daryl breathes out.

Glenn’s eyes lifted and darted out of the windshield, taking in the sight of the tiny town. It looked to be dead, so dead that it didn’t even seem ghosts would inhabit it. As Daryl drove forward, he drove slow, anxiously so, as if something were going to jump out and send them high tailing out of there. 

By the looks of it, there was a grocery store of some sort, a worn down bar, some scattered houses near the end of the street, a dentist and doctor's office, a pharmacy, and some other unnamed or torn up buildings. There wasn’t even a walker in sight, which either meant there weren’t any or they were all inside. Glenn’s bet was set on the second thought.

“Where are we starting?” Carl asks, leaning forward and putting his hat back on his head. 

“My bets the pharmacy would be the best place,” Daryl responds, stopping the car outside of a torn up looking building that had a sign spelling out Pharmacy in neon green letters.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Glenn responds, climbing out of the car and shrugging his bag onto his shoulder.

Daryl and Carl climbed out, both just as cautious as Glenn was. They all headed towards the pharmacy, Daryl taking lead as he pulled the door open slowly. An eery bell chimed as the door opened, and the two walkers inside weren’t very subtle about their presence as one let out a snarl and the other clawed at the floor. The one clawing at the floor was hanging upside down by both of its feet near the counter, while the one snarling was heading towards Daryl.

“I’ve got him, somebody get that one,” Daryl states, lifting his crossbow and taking aim at the walker, and not wasting time as he fired the arrow which sunk into the walker's eye socket. The walker immediately stilled and dropped to the floor, body crumpling in a painful position.

Glenn headed over to the walker that hung upside down, unsheathing the knife on his hip, pushing the walkers head down and stabbing it in the back of the head. He didn’t question why the walker was hanging upside down because at this point he had seen it all when it came to walkers it seemed like.

Carl was already searching shelves, pulling pill bottles and packets off of them. Daryl was behind the counter, searching the drawers and counter for anything useful. Glenn glances around before his eyes settle on the walker that Daryl had killed. It looked to be a male, and what was left of his clothing was white, kind of like what someone who worked in a pharmacy would wear.

Glenn approached the body, crouching down beside it and searching his pockets, finding the keys that belonged to the pharmacy. Glenn smiles slightly and holds them up, jiggling them. They made the same sound car keys did when they clanked together, which caught Daryl and Carl’s attention. Daryl nods slightly, knowing that was a good find.

Glenn hopped up and headed over to the door, unlocking it and opening it “We’ve got our way into something pretty good.” Glenn states, staring at the shelves lined with different medications. Stocked full. Daryl moved beside him and peered into the room, before nodding “Let’s get all of it..”

\-------------

The world felt like it had stopped turning, that everything had frozen in his presence, and not in a good way. Maggie’s glare was like daggers aimed straight for Negan, her fists at her side balled up tightly, her knuckles whiter than snow it seemed. In her vicinity was Carol, Rick, and Gabriel. A little further from her stood Rosita, Eugene, Aaron, Spencer, and Michonne, along with many unfamiliar Alexandrians. It seemed that many Alexandrians hadn’t made it to the scene yet, which Maggie didn’t know was a good thing or not. 

“I’ve already had my little chat with Ricky boy, so who's up next?” Negan grinned sickly, swinging Lucille lightly as he paced back and forth slowly, all similar gestures from the night of Abraham’s death. “What, no volunteers?” Negan acted shock, a smirk forming on his lips as his eyes settled on Maggie. “You look like an interesting topic.” he stepped closer than Maggie would prefer, sending her a step back.

“Where’s your chink boyfriend?” Negan raises an eyebrow, glancing around slightly as if to actually be looking for Glenn.

“He’s my husband.” Maggie snapped back bitterly, glaring at the ground, refusing to look at him.

“Tomato, tomoto. Where is he?” Negan repeats, noticing her staring at the ground. He extended the bat out for Carol to take “Would you be a doll and hold this for me? Thank you.” He grins, sort of forcing it into her hands. Negan then slipped his gloves off and shoved them into the pocket of his jeans, taking Maggie’s chin and lifting it to force her to look at him.

Maggie jerked her head, trying to get him to let go of her, keeping her eyes down. “Don’t touch me, you bastard.” Her southern accent drips with each word, finding she couldn’t control it as she spoke to him. 

This only made him tighten his grip as he says “My eyes are up here, cowgirl, I know you’re interested in what’s down there in my pants, but you gotta contain yourself until we get rid of your husband.”

Maggie was disgusted, eyes darting up to Negan’s, she burned everywhere. There was no way in hell her blood wasn’t boiling at this point, heart slamming against her ribcage as if wanting to be freed from a prison cell. “I’m going to kill you.” she nearly growled, the sentence escaping from her lips. Not that she regretted it necessarily. 

Negan was suddenly laughing, so hard you would think there would be tears. He let go of Maggie’s chin and pretended to slap his knee as he retrieved Lucille from Carol’s shaky hands. She was trying just as hard as everyone else to keep her anger contained. “That’s-” Negan pointed Lucille towards Rick “what he said to me just about ten minutes ago. Although I like your version better, short and sweet, with a nice little fiery ending.”

Maggie just glared, no emotion other than hate and anger being expressed towards the man. She dug her nails into her palms, trying so hard not to spring forward and hit him. 

“I think I want you as one of my wives.” Negan suddenly stated, a shit-eating grin growing on his lips. “You’re one beautiful woman, not to mention you’ve got a fire in you that’s trying too hard to burn me that needs to be extinguished.” He stepped forward, lightly pushing a lock of short hair out of her face.  
The word wife would have been bad enough, but when Maggie heard it come out as the plural form, she was horrified. Then he had the audacity to touch her. Maggie lost it, her clenched fist flying up and locking with Negan’s jaw, sending him stumbling back three steps. Her hand hurt, but the joy that came from hitting him numbed it.

When Negan went still, eyes settling on her, that grin came back. He reached up and rubbed his jaw lightly where she had punched him and the words that came out of his mouth next nearly brought her to tears.

“Your chink husband is the next one to die unless you marry me in exchange for his safety.” Negan turned and walked towards the truck agonizingly slow, dragging Lucille along with him, whistling a slow eery tune every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I enjoyed writing the interactions between Negan and Maggie so much!


	4. Grey Goose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, it was overdue, I know. But on the bright side, if you care to hear it, it's a longer chapter. So get ready ladies and gentlemen, I feel you're going to enjoy this chapter. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback of some kind, it's always appreciated!

A savior barked orders and they were gone in under a minute, cars and Saviors on foot following the truck Negan has disappeared into. Maggie just glared as they left, eyes focused on them even as the gate shut. 

She wanted nothing more than Glenn at that moment, to hold him close and tell him everything was going to be okay. Though he would agree and tell her the same thing, he’d hold her close, kiss her and mumble about how they didn’t need this in their life. How the baby didn’t need this stress on it. He was overprotective like that, and whether that was a good thing or not was still up for debate.

Glenn didn’t give up on people, he was the kind of guy who would take the shirt right off his back for a stranger. The kind of guy who would die for the people he loved if it meant their safety. By the aching in her gut, she knew this wasn’t going to just blow over. Negan was serious when he threatened he’d kill Glenn, just a serious as Glenn was about dying for the people he loved.

“Maggie” Rick’s voice rang through her head, her eyes lifting to settle on his aging face. She bit her lip and sighs, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

“I’m fine.” She breathes out, looking up at him with a calm but hurt expression. 

“You sure about that? You nearly got yourself killed right there.” Rick states, leaning forward a bit, hands settling on his hips.

Maggie’s eyes flicked off into the distance as she responds “I want him dead, Rick.”

“We all do, but you need to be patient b-“ 

“How the hell can I be patient when he’s in my face telling me he’s going to murder my husband and take me to be a wife. The sick bastard.” She breathes out angrily, eyes narrowing on Rick. 

“Maggie, I know you’re upset. But we’re going to handle this, soon. You need to worry about your family right now, not Negan.” Rick states, looking at the ground and licking his lips.

“The baby is going to be fine. Glenn can handle himself, but yes, I’ll be looking out for him.” She paused for a moment before adding “I’m going to help y’all kill him.”

Rick was silent, lifting his head and stepping back, nodding slowly as he responds “We’ll see.”

“I’m going to,” Maggie assured him, stepping back herself, arms folded tightly across her chest, almost in a protective way.

“I think we need to get you and Glenn out of here,” Carol suggests calmly, stepping into the conversation, eyes drifting between Maggie and Rick. “Until things between Negan and you guys calm down…” She has a true concern in her eyes.

Rick glances to Carol, listening to her suggestion before nodding “Not a bad idea. No harm done.” He states, looking to Maggie for confirmation.

Maggie looked at Carol for a moment and then at Rick “I feel like that’s chickening out of our duties as protectors of Alexandria.” Maggie stated, referring to her and Glenn.

Carol quickly stated, “If there’s any more death among us Maggie, I’m afraid there isn’t going to be much of Alexandria’s protectors left.”

Rick nodded, agreeing with Carol’s statement as he fell deep in thought of where they could possibly hide Glenn and Maggie where Negan wouldn’t find them. 

Maggie nods, finally agreeing “You are right. But if y’all need more people, don’t hesitate to contact.” she eyes her, before asking slowly “Where would we go to be out of sight, hopefully out of mind…?” 

“I dunno, we’ll have to look into it-” Carol started, being interrupted by Rick.

“The Hilltop…” he suggests, eyes flicking to each of them.

\----------

Glenn pulled the liquor off of the shelves in the bar, knowing it would be good for multiple occasions. He glanced over, noticing Daryl slipping a bottle of whiskey into his own bag, Daryl’s eyes lifting and settling on Glenn’s as he responds “What they don’t know don’t hurt them.”, chuckling softly at his own statement.

Glenn grabbed a bottle of Maggie’s favorite brand and type of liquor, knowing well that she enjoyed Grey Goose Vodka. She never was able to afford it herself, but she had shared once with Glenn how she often got her liquor when she was underaged. Glenn didn’t like to think about it, knowing he had won over those other men, but it still wasn’t a pleasant thought. 

Daryl eyed it and asks curiously “That for you?”   
“I’m more of a beer kind of guy, Daryl. It’s for Maggie, later on, when she’s not pregnant.” he slips the bottle into his personal bag with a soft chuckle. “It would be a waste going to anybody else.” 

Daryl nodded slightly, starting to stuff regular bottles of alcohol into the boxes on the floor that they had brought in. Carl then entered the bar, asking “Are you guys almost done in here?” 

“Finishing up.” Glenn responds with an inquisitive tone as he asked “Why? Is there a rush?” 

Carl shook his head stiffly and says “No. Just would like to get back soon…” he had promised Enid to go out of the walls with her, but didn’t want her to go without him. 

Daryl nods “We’ll be done in a minute, you clear out the rest of the grocery store?” he asks, leaning against the bar as he finished up putting bottles into the box.

Glenn stuck the last three bottles in the box and lifts his with little struggle, glancing to Daryl and Carl with a huff “Let’s get going then, what time is it?” 

“Around four PM,” Carl stated before lifting a box himself and turning to the door. Daryl grabbed the last box, heading to the door and pushing it open with his foot with no struggle whatsoever, glancing back at Carl who seemed to have trouble holding the box of alcohol and food.

Glenn headed past him and walked out the door behind Daryl, who called back at Carl “Don’t drop that box, if you need help, just tell me.” Daryl’s voice stated gruffly.

Carl sighs and follows the two, murmuring under his breath as he did his best not to drop anything.

Soon they had loaded up everything and piled into the cramped car, happy with this supply run. They had struck what seemed like a gold mine, finding more food and water than they probably had left back at Alexandria, more ammo and alcohol, and more useful items. Daryl propped his legs on the dashboard, eyes focused out the windshield. Carl sat in the only seat that was open in the back, being right behind the driver's seat where Glenn sat.

They were all silent, from either being exhausted or having nothing to say, either reason was justifiable. Glenn’s eyes stayed focused on the road in front of them, weaving through cars blocking the street in certain places, and in others driving straight through the empty area. There was more empty area than crowded due to this being a back road to Alexandria. 

\----------

Glenn lightly rapped on the doorframe as he stepped into the bedroom, not wanting to startle his pregnant wife who he assumed was in there. He walked through the door, eyes searching for Maggie as he spoke “Mags? I’m back.” He stated, eyes settling on her as she headed out of the bathroom with her toothbrush and toothpaste, setting them on the bed beside a duffle bag that was empty for the most part. 

Maggie glances over at him, biting her lip as a frown threatened to appear, feeling unshed tears try to force their way into her eyes. “Hey.” she managed to get out, she had gotten this far without crying, so she wasn’t going to start now. 

“What are you doing?” he asks curiously, watching her turn, her hands fidgeting as she got to the dresser. She tugged the drawer open, almost seeming aggravated as well as upset. What finally clued him in is when she didn’t answer right away. He let his backpack slide off of his shoulder and down his left arm, setting it on the floor and approaching her from behind, gently wrapping his arms around her. His fingers ghosted over her baby bump, the one that only she could really notice.

Maggie felt the hard knot in her throat grow to the point that she didn’t know if she could explain the situation to him. She felt soft lips pepper kisses on her shoulder and neck, his hands resting on her stomach in a protective way. It was almost as if he were saying he’d hurt whoever made her feel this way, of course, that could have just been in her head. 

“I’m packing.” she breathes out cooly, the kisses and embraces soothing her in a way that only he could. 

Glenn raised an eyebrow, concern being the first thing that hit his brain, but he didn’t express it in any sort of way as he kisses her sweet spot “Why?” he asks casually, one hand running down to her hip smoothly, gently trying to turn her to face him.

She gripped a pair of her socks, letting him turn her to him, slowly diverting her attention to those chocolate brown eyes that stared right back into her green ones. Maggie wanted to spill her guts, then and there, tell him everything that had happened in a messy manner. But she knew better, knowing she had to stay calm, for Glenn.

“Negan visited while you were out on your run…” Maggie started, slowly looping her arms around his neck. Her eyes somehow found their way to the floor again as she eyed Glenn’s worn boots. “He uh,” she stopped, trying to think of what to say. He wants to marry me and if I refuse he’ll kill me. He wants to ruin everything we’ve worked so hard for?

“He what?” Glenn asked, his calm demeanor disappearing, he was tensed now. The hand on her stomach smoothed over it gently and slid down to her hip, grazing over the bone that made its presence known. “Did he hurt you?” He caught the tears forming in her eyes as she looked up into his, hoping he could prevent her from crying. She didn’t cry often, so he blamed the damned pregnancy hormones. She was at least two if not three months at this point.

“He wants me,” she stated bluntly, a tear trickling down her pale cheek. She pulled an arm back, wiping her cheek and eye with her wrist and palm of her hand. “He wants me to be one of his wives, and if I don’t agree to then he’s going to kill you.” she breathes out shakily.

Glenn just stared at her, his expression a mixture of anger, horror, and empathy. “Wives..? Like Harems?” he spoke with little knowledge of Muslim religion and culture. Maggie just nodded shakily as she adds “He threatened to kill you if I didn’t comply, and agreed your safety if I comply.” 

Glenn’s grip tightened on his wife's hips, pulling her a bit closer as he states “Over my dead body…” he slowly sighs, feeling Maggie’s arms wrap around his torso. She buried her face in his chest as she states “Rick, Carol, and I came up with a plan.” she adds “Which is where the packing comes in.”

Glenn let a hand slide into his hair as he asks “What’s the plan, love?” he kisses her head.

“We’re going to..hide.” Maggie says, knowing how stupid that sounded before going into further description “We’re going to live in The Hilltop for a while, avoid Negan for as long as we can. Sort of with the out of sight, out of mind mentality..” 

“But, The Hilltop is basically owned by Negan,” Glenn states, looking down at her with a confused expression. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave feedback of some kind, it's always appreciated! If you have any ideas for the series, let me know in the comments, I'm curious to see if y'all are thinking the same thing I am.


	5. The Hilltop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Long overdue, I know. I figured this was a pretty good chapter though, enjoy!

Having a calm, collective moment these days was one of the rarest occurrences, even when living in Alexandria. There was always something that needed to be done: Welcome to the apocalypse. Everything was chaotic one way or another, whether they be low on supplies or someone was out to kill them. Sometimes peace and quiet were too much to ask it seemed like.   
  


They had left about ten minutes ago in the RV, seven people heading for The Hilltop. Maggie sat beside Glenn, head rested on his shoulder with her eyes on the floor. Glenn’s arm was wrapped loosely around her shoulders, eyes focused out the window. Rick was stiff, bent over with his elbows digging into his jean covered knees, head bowed with his eyes shut. Daryl was spinning a knife in one hand, the other rested on his own thigh, Carol watching the knife spin in his calloused fingers. Sasha was sat up front in the passenger seat, drumming her fingers quietly on the armrest, while Rosita moved the toothpick in her mouth with her tongue to the other side. 

 

The entire RV was deadly silent, nobody daring to break the silence, it was too much of a gift these days. One of Maggie’s hands crept into Glenn’s lap, seeking attention it almost seemed like. Nonetheless, Glenn’s hand took hold of hers and gave a firm yet soft squeeze, settling their hands on his left thigh. He let his right hand play with the short ends of her hair, thinking back to when she revealed she was pregnant to him.

 

_ It had been about four months ago, on a May night when he had gotten back from a run. He came into the bathroom, finding that she was showering. The bathroom was steamed up from the heat and he ached all over, stripping off his dirty clothing and getting in with her. He could recall asking her how her day was, wrapping his arms around her and planting kisses along her wet shoulders and collarbone. Then one on her lips which she graciously returned, mumbling about how it was okay but that she missed him. He couldn’t remember much of what happened after that, other than that they messed around in the shower a bit before getting out. _

 

__ _ When they got out, Maggie had stated that she needed to tell him something. Of course, at that point he was curious what it was she needed to say, lightly prodding playfully before she finally decided to tell him after they had gotten dressed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked into his eyes, saying words he had wanted to hear since he met her. “You’re going to be a daddy, Glenn.”  _

 

Glenn had never been happier than he was in that moment that night, other than when Maggie said yes to marrying him. Now here they were, two or three years later, both still alive thankfully. And now expecting a baby in five months. Maggie shifted, and Glenn could tell she was drifting off, head nodding slightly as she struggled to keep awake. He murmurs softly “Go to sleep, I’ll wake you when we get there.” He knew, either way, she was going to fall asleep, so why not at least ease her conscious. 

Maggie was out of it no sooner than when he said it, Glenn smiled slightly as he shifted and moved her so that her head was on his lap, keeping ahold of her hand. 

 

**\-----------**

 

Maggie felt Glenn gently shaking her  “Honey, we’re here.” He states “You’ve gotta get up, Mags.” His hand rubbed her back and side gently. Maggie pulled herself into a sitting position, rubbing the space between her eyebrows lightly. A headache had developed, from either not getting enough sleep or just being pregnant. Maybe even from the position of sleep. Only God knows.

 

She stretched and yawned, looking over at Glenn lovingly. She felt someone brush up against her leg as they went to get up, glancing over at who turned out to be Carol. She looks back at Glenn who asked “Ready to get going?” he smiles.

 

Maggie nods, pulling herself from the comfy seat and stretching one final time. She felt Glenn lace his fingers with hers, gripping his hand as she leads him off of the RV. There was worry and concern pooling in the pit of her stomach as she thought about the situation to come, eventually, they would have to face Negan again, one way or another. 

 

Once they got off of the RV, there stood who Maggie recognized as The Hilltop’s leader. He was a selfish prick, that one, but she was going to have to respect him and treat him as a leader to guarantee her husband's safety. The leader grimaced and spoke “Why are we bringing these people in?” he asks Jesus with an annoyed tone as he glanced up and down at Glenn. 

 

Jesus was a kind man, with kind eyes and personality that made you wonder why he was single. Maggie sort of figured he was batting for the home team, attracted to the same sex. Gay. Of course these days it didn’t matter. She smiled at him when he nodded towards her with a smile of his own, before directing his attention to Gregory. “We have a partnership going with them, they can drop in when they’d like, they aren’t causing any harm.” Jesus breathed smile on his lips disappearing.

 

“Why are you here?” Gregory directed his attention to Maggie, raising an eyebrow as he stepped closer to her. She noticed his eyes scan her.    
  


She couldn’t help but scoff under her breath as she responded with the respect required “We’re here to ask for shelter, sir.” She responds, her southern hospitality escaping from her lips with the word ‘sir’. Being raised by Hershel Greene, a man of God and manners, left her this way. Even in situations like this.

 

“Why? Not enough food in your joint?” Gregory responds, curious as to why they would want to leave Alexandria. “Looking to steal ours?” He assumed the worse, not that Maggie blamed him. That was the kind of the world they were in these days.

  
  


“Negan want’s my husband dead,” she states bluntly, hand tightening around Glenn’s. “It would just be the two of us, we just need to lie low for a bit.”

 

Glenn looked at Maggie slightly and then Gregory with a quiet sigh. “We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t urgent. He wants her as his wife and she’s pregnant, I can’t lose her.” 

 

Maggie eyed Gregory as he began to speak “So you want me to let you into my peaceful, well run little community to hide from the man who Co-Owns this place?” Gregory couldn’t help but chuckle, eyes settling on Glenn. “Not my problem. We don’t have the supplies or food for anyone else.” He stepped back, hands on his hips as he adds “Besides, why disturb the peace I’ve placed here?”

 

Maggie went to speak, Jesus beating her to it as he stated “Gregory, there is more than enough food and supplies for two more people. They are useful, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind helping out around here. I’ve seen Glenn, he’s good when it comes to runs and Maggie grows some of the best tomatoes I’ve ever tasted.” He breathes as his eyes shifted to Gregory.

 

“It endangers The Hilltop, I will not allow it.” Gregory huffs “That’s my final answer.” 

 

“What if we can offer you something, maybe an exchange of some sort?” Rick butted in, folding his arms. “Their safety, for...what exactly are you interested in?” He raises an eyebrow, planting his hands on his hips.

 

Gregory looks to Rick, suddenly seeming interested in the conversation that just moments ago he treated like nothing. “We’re low on our alcohol supply. What can you offer?”

 

Rick glances to Glenn and then Daryl, raising an eyebrow “Can we do that?” He asks, knowing they had gone on a run.

 

“Yeah.” Daryl huffs quietly “We can do that.” Glenn nodded silently, glancing to Rick and then Gregory. 

 

Gregory then shifted his glance back to Maggie and Glenn “You have Yourself a deal. But you’re expected to chip in around here, follow my rules, act as any other member of the community.” 

 

Maggie nodded and Glenn responded, “Wouldn’t expect it any other way.” He eyes Gregory, sort of agitated but keeping it contained. But Maggie knew better, seeing the way he bit at his lip, how his hand tightened around hers. Maggie sighed quietly and looked over at Rick “It’s settled then.” she breathes out. 

 

Gregory's eyes ghosted over to Maggie as he then stated “But--” He paused, almost as if for effect, “If it comes between covering my ass or you and your husbands, you’re both in Negan’s hands.” 

 

Maggie nodded stiffly “Thank you.” she spoke simply, hating that she had been dragged down so far that she had to kiss ass in order to survive, to keep her husband alive. Their baby. 

 

Glenn’s hand tightened around hers reassuringly as if to say that everything was going to be alright, which made her realize how agitated she was, and how much so she looked. That sent her to instant calming, jaw unclenching and expression cooling. 

 

Jesus spoke then, smiling weakly as he says “I’ll show you to your trailer…” He trailed off and turned, expecting them to follow. 

 

“Go ahead.” Glenn spoke softly “I’ll grab our bags.” he didn’t give her a moment to object, disappearing into the RV. She turned slightly and follows Jesus.

 

“I’m sorry about Gregory,” Jesus stated apologetically “He’s...an interesting individual to say the least.” He gripped his hands behind his back.

 

“It’s fine, at least he’s kind enough to open up The Hilltop. Although I don’t see him being fit to be a leader here, though I could be wrong.” Maggie suggested, quirking an eyebrow as she walked along beside Jesus. 

 

“He’s been here since the beginning, sort of claimed it as his own, he was the first one to step up and try to be a leader. People thought he was better than nothing so we stuck with it.” Jesus explained, “He does his best, though he is a little self-centered and prefers to cover his own ass.”

 

“You should be runnin’ this place. Not him.” Maggie responded quietly as they walked towards a trailer.

 

“You haven’t seen his skills versus mine.” Jesus states, glancing to Maggie “Give him a chance, get to know him.” 

 

Maggie nodded slowly, approaching the trailer “This is one of our emptier trailers, you’ll be sharing with Kal and myself. There are curtains for privacy, and Kal and I are rarely here. Usually just to sleep.” He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

 

There were curtains separating the two twin beds that stood in the trailer, a small half kitchen area on the left side of the room. There was an empty space on the right separated by a curtain, that only a couch stood in. It was tidy and small, nowhere near as nice as her and Glenn’s house in Alexandria. 

 

Jesus adds “We’ll move the couch out, get you guys a bed hopefully by this evening. And-” Maggie cut him off, gesturing towards him slightly as she shook her head. “You don’t have to do that, we can handle it. Y’all are already doing so much letting us stay here.” Maggie didn’t want them to go out of their way.

 

“It’s not that big of a deal, Maggie.” He chuckles softly, letting his fingers run through his beard mindlessly “We were going to move the couch out anyway.” 

 

“Glenn and I can do it.” She adds a little more demanding as she glances to him with a soft smile.

 

Jesus sighs and holds his hands up “Alright, fine, fine.” He tugs his beanie down, glancing back as he heard steps approaching them. It was Glenn. “I’ll leave you two to get settled,” he states. Maggie nodded, extending her arm to give him a side hug, which he accepted. “Thank you for everything. Let us know if there’s anything needed to be done.”

 

Glenn approached them, pushing his hair out of his face as he dropped three duffle bags on the ground outside of the trailer, eyeing the two. Jesus turned and nods towards Glenn “There’s some food in the fridge if you guys are hungry, just try to only eat when you need it, we’re running low…” he didn’t like admitting that, feeling like some pride had been torn from his chest.

 

Glenn nods “Thank you for all of this, it means a lot.” He extended a hand for Jesus to shake, who took it and shook it as anyone would. They exchanged a smile before each heading their own way. Glenn walked up the two steps and into the doorway of the trailer, wrapping his arms around Maggie from behind as he glances around the trailer. “Cozy.” he murmurs into her shoulder, sounding appreciative as he spoke.

 

Maggie nodded slowly, grabbing onto his arm that was wrapped around her collarbone, letting her thumb stroke the smooth skin. “It’s temporary. Until we figure things out..” she adds.

 

“Yeah. It’ll work just fine for the time being.” He smiles, kissing her head.

 

Maggie lowered her head and kissed his wrist, mumbling softly “We’re gonna have to fit in a twin bed for the time being. Not that that’s ever been challenging before.”

 

“Not until I have to drag you out of it.” Glenn teased, feeling Maggie wriggle in his arm, turning to face him. 

 

“What do ya say we test out that couch before we get rid of it?” she quirks an eyebrow, licking her lip with a smirk forming.

 

Glenn felt a smirk of his own form, breathing out “One of your best ideas all day.” he pushed her forward gently, shutting the door with his foot, reaching back to lock it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment! Always appreciated.


	6. In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and Find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I've had writers block, so I can't make any promises on when the next chapter will be out. Don't worry though, there will be another chapter! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos, feedback is my fuel. If you have any suggestions or requests for this story, comment them! I'm open to them and helpful criticism if you have any.

Maggie stared into the darkness of the trailer, listening to the faint snore of an unfamiliar man on the other side of the privacy curtain. On the other hand, Glenn was silent in his sleep this morning. It was early, deathly early, even for the apocalypse. Even for the daughter of a farmer. It was probably around four am, if not three, which would probably lead to exhaustion. That would be a problem considering she hadn’t a clue what Gregory had in store for her and Glenn both.

 

She was burning up, one of Glenn’s arms wrapped around her abdomen, a blanket sprawled over the two and clinging to every curve of their bodies. Her thoughts were loud, reminding her of everything that had happened since she could remember. At this rate she wasn’t going to be falling asleep anytime soon, especially with the subtle pain growing in her side. She shifted ever so slightly, gently shimmying out of Glenn’s grasp. She quickly slipped the pillow that her head once lie on, replacing herself with it in Glenn’s arm.

 

This trick worked once in a blue moon, sometimes he’d wake immediately, other times he wouldn’t even know she had gone until the next morning. Either way, he’d figure out one way or another. She slipped off of the bed, gently pushing the privacy curtain open enough to squeeze through to the other side. There was a figure lying on the bed, and the other bed was empty. She didn’t dwell on trying to figure out who it was, carefully turning the doorknob which only gave off a small creak when she did. 

 

Maggie pulled the door open, stepping out into the cool air, shivering lightly as it hit bare skin. A pair of torn up sandals lie in the dirt at the bottom of the steps, belonging to her, they had been hers since this all had started back at the farm. She slipped them on, shivering lightly as she headed for the “bathroom”. The Hilltop bathroom was Co-Ed and it was the only one other than Gregory’s private one in the mansion. She got to the door, tugging it open and stepping inside. She had always hated public bathrooms.

 

There was four showerheads hooked to the wall on the left side of the room, no curtains or dividers, it reminded her of the prisons shower system. On the right side of the room stood a couple of benches and a single sink. On the wall directly ahead from the door, there were two urinals and two stalls. On the wall along with the door was a couple of lockers, each one being assigned to families. They were simple cubed lockers, like the ones you would find in a sports locker room.

 

Maggie practically dragged herself forward, feet feeling like cinder blocks as she did so, pulling open a stall. The entire room made her dizzy from the overpowering scent of ammonia trying to cover up the scent of shit and urine. There was no kind way of phrasing it. She shut the stall, tugging her ratty shorts down and sat on the cool porcelain, relieving herself. The cramp in her side sharpening for a moment, making her wince. Her eyes followed to where the pain was radiating from, lifting the shirt slightly, finding a purple bruise about the size of her fist. “Where did that come from…?” she spoke softly, to noone in particular. 

 

Maggie gently ghosted her fingers over the spot, frowning as her eyebrows furrowed. Nothing had happened anytime recently to have caused that. Glenn had been extremely careful hours before, gentle as a butterfly when he made love to her. She pulled her hand away, letting the fabric fall over the spot. She stood to her feet, making her nauseous as she pulled her shorts back up.

 

That sent her doubling over the toilet, gagging weakly, before beginning to vomit up the contents in her stomach. Lucky for her, all she had eaten that day was a pomegranate. She heard the door to the bathroom creak open and someone walk in. Maggie didn’t bother looking to see who it was, knowing it could be a complete stranger. 

 

“Maggie.” Glenn’s voice spoke worriedly, hearing the door be jiggled as he tried to open it. “Open up…” He sighs, clearly concerned.

 

“A little occupied.” Maggie gagged out, before feeling another round come up. 

 

“Oh...right.” Glenn responds, going to desperate measures as he bent down and snaked a arm under the door, reaching up and trying to grab at the lock. He got ahold of it and pulled it to the side, standing back up and opening the door. He crouched down beside her, pushing runaway strands of brunette hair out of her face and behind her ear. He rested a hand on her back, watching her heave into the porcelain bowl.

 

Glenn let his other hand take ahold of hers, letting her grip as he murmured “You’re doing so good, Maggs.” He stroked his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand “You’ve only got a few months to go.” He added, hoping words of encouragement were helping in some way. He kissed her temple softly, trailing circles on her upper back. Maggie gripped his hand tightly as she rested her head against his shoulder, murmuring “Yeah..yeah.”

 

He smiled weakly and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly, asking quietly “Sit here for a moment or head back?” 

 

“Sit.” she responded, closing her eyes as she cuddled into his shoulder silently. Glenn nodded, watching her slightly before resting his head against the stalls wall.

 

\-------------

 

Glenn eyed the figure belonging to his wife as he stood in the guard tower, watching her pull weeds down in one of the gardens. He couldn’t help but be concerned after that mornings morning sickness incident, she was exhausted and he could see it, though she wouldn’t admit it. She wore a ballcap and gloves, he would be lying if he didn’t think she looked cute at that moment. That’s when he noticed Gregory approach her, and his concern rose again. They exchanged a few words and he watched her point up at him, both of their faces turn towards him in the guard tower. Gregory nodded then and disappeared, Maggie eyeing Glenn for a moment before going back to work.

 

Glenn looked away and past the gates of The Hilltop, into the wasteland that was once their home, a long long time ago it felt. They were never going to have to do that again, not if he could help it. His thoughts were broken by Gregory’s voice. “You.” He spoke.

 

Glenn grimaced, looking back at Gregory as he raises an eyebrow “Me?” He asks, mainly for confirmation.

 

Gregory practically scoffed as he rolled his eyes and responded “Do you see anyone else in the vicinity?”

 

Glenn responded almost immediately “Well it would help if you used my name.” He eyed Gregory with a bit of thought, setting the Remington 700 BDL with a suppressor against the wall. “It’s Glenn.” he adds.

 

“I know what your name is-”

 

“Then use it.” Glenn interrupted, before asking “What do you need from me?” He knew Gregory hadn’t come to conversate. 

 

Gregory huffs as he grunts “One of my runners fucked up his leg on a run, Jesus says you’re one of the best. He needs a replacement for the time being.”

 

“I’ll do it.” Glenn responds, nodding slightly “Under one condition.”

 

“You aren’t exactly in a position to be making requests.” Gregory states, shaking his head as he turns to climb down the ladder. 

 

“That’s where you’re wrong. You wouldn’t be asking me unless I was the only person available.” Glenn stated, hoping he was right.

 

Gregory froze partially, looking back at Glenn for a moment, grimacing. He finally spoke “What’s your request?” He breathes out, clearly regretting his decision.

 

Glenn nodded slowly as he states “Give Maggie, my wife, the day off. Find someone to cover her shift if you have to. She needs to rest, she had a rough morning.” He explains, glancing over at her as she worked in the garden, dragging the hoe across soil. She looked like she may pass out then and there.

 

“Fine.” Gregory responded through gritted teeth as he turned again. 

 

“And one more thing,” Glenn added “Don’t tell her it was my doing, make it seem like you have some compassion for her situation.” He felt that getting Maggie to somewhat like Gregory might be a good thing. 

 

Gregory didn’t respond, climbing down and heading towards Maggie, Glenn looked back out past the gates and then over at Eduardo. “Do you have this shift?” He calls over. Glenn barely knew the man but did know that Eduardo was good friends with Kal. 

 

“Yeah” Eduardo nods, pointing a thumb back towards the camp “Sorry, I would have gone on the run but I’m just not feeling it today, if you know what I mean.”

 

Glenn chuckles as he says “I don’t mind it.” He then climbed down from the tower, feeling arms wrap around him from behind and pull back. He could tell by the weight and familiarity that it was Maggie. “What’re you doing, Maggs?” He asks, glancing back at her.

 

“Gregory just gave me the day off.” She states, kissing the nape of his neck “You have something to do with it?” She asks curiously, she was already onto him which made him chuckle. 

 

“No.” He lies, holding back his laugh as he shifts and turns in her grasp, facing her. “Did he give you the day off?” She asks, raising an eyebrow, kissing his jaw. She was all over him, which made her intentions obvious. He only wished at that moment he didn’t have to go on the run.

 

“Sorry, love.” He sighs, letting his hands grip her sides “He relieved me of my shift to send me on a run.” Glenn states, feeling her lips reach his sweet spot, sending a groan from his lips.

 

She murmurs “When? Now?” 

 

“Yeah.” He sighs regrettably, kissing his wife's head “Why don’t you go relax? I’ll be back in a couple hours.” He guesses.

 

She rests her chin on his sternum and looks up at him, responding “Was thinking we’d go shower.” She admits, smiling a bit “But I could wait if you’d like.” She adds, eyeing Glenn intently. 

 

“No, go ahead.” He smiles assuringly, pecking her lips “You deserve a break, hon.”

 

“So do you.” She kisses his shoulder and stepped out of his grasp, pushing strands of loose hair out of her face. “Stay safe, I’ll see you when you get back.” 

 

“Of course.” He nods, gripping her hand tightly before letting go and turning “I love you.” He states.

 

“I love you too.” She smiles and turned, heading for their trailer.

 

\------------

 

Glenn drummed his fingers on his thigh mindlessly as the car started up “Where are we headed?” He asks curiously, glancing over at Jesus and then at Kal in the back. 

 

The two exchanged looks before Jesus replied “Alexandria..” He sighs “You can’t tell Gregory.” He quickly adds, glancing to Kal “Or anyone for that matter.” Kal adds.

 

“Well, you can tell Maggie, only a few Hilltop citizens are in on this though…” Jesus sighs, Kal nodding slightly.

 

“Why..?” Glenn asks, sort of confused, feeling the car start to move towards the gate of The Hilltop. He watches out of the windshield, seeing Eduardo open the gate and nod down towards Jesus. Jesus drove the car out of the colony and responds “We’ve got a deal going on with Alexandria and The Kingdom, behind Gregory’s and some of The Hilltop’s citizens backs.”

 

“Why bring me in on it?” Glenn asks “And if you have a deal with Alexandria, why didn’t I know about it until now? I’m on Alexandria’s council.” He raises an eyebrow.

 

“When I say with Alexandria, I really only mean Rick and Daryl.” Jesus replies, beginning to drive down the dirt road that lead onto a asphalt one. “They didn’t want to get your guys hopes up until they knew for sure. And Rick wanted you to be there for this meeting.”

 

“What is this deal then?” He asks, pushing hair out of his face.

 

“You’ll see.” Jesus responds, continuing to drive towards Alexandria “We’re meeting up with Rick, Daryl, King Ezekiel, and Jerry.” 

 

“King Ezekiel?” Glenn raises an eyebrow, partially amused by the name.

 

“The leader figure of The Kingdom.” Jesus states, glancing to him “Ya know, the Kingdom?”

 

Glenn shook his head “First time I’ve heard of this place.” He admits.

 

“Well, you’ll find he is an... interesting character.” Kal chuckles.

 

“How so?” Glenn asks, looking back at Kal.

 

“You’ll see.” Jesus interjects, glancing to Kal with a grin. Both shared a glance and laughed, before the car went silent, leaving Glenn in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon, but no promises. Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos, feedback is my fuel. If you have any suggestions or requests for this story, comment them! I'm open to them and helpful criticism if you have any.


End file.
